Please Answer what I Feel
by Akabane Nanami
Summary: Kematian Nagisa , hanya bisa diterima oleh teman-temannya terutama Akari Yukimura , kematian Nagisa dirahasiakan , dia tiada saat berumur 20 tahun , detak jantung yang lemas namun cepat terasa mengiringi , 'Kini sudah ada pendamping yang baru untukku,Nagisa,Arigatou'.'Akari..Kau menerimaku' /KarmaxAkari/ -don'tlikedon'treadsayabenar-benarpemulajaditolongmintaapapunygbaik thx


**_Kematian Nagisa masih dirahasiakan oleh teman-temannya saat dia kelas 3 SMP,kematian Nagisa saat ia berumur 20 , Kayano Kaede yang ternyata bernama Akari Yukimura itu hanya bisa menunduk di tempat pemakamannya sambil pujaan hatinya sudah hilang dari matanya,bayangan wajah Nagisa yang masih membekas , lama-lama mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya ,nyanyian kematian untuk Nagisa mengiringi saat Nagisa menuju dunia dahulunya yang ada di -temannya yang dulu mendatangi makam Nagisa bergantian , dengan pakaian hitam , dan batu nisan yang menompang foto Nagisa,serta Payung abu-abu yang menahan serangan dari hujan deras._**

* * *

''Akari.'' Seseorang memanggilnya dari samping.

Akari tidak menjawab apa-apa,hanya tangisan , ialah yang selalu , setiap hari menghampiri makam kekasihnya dulu itu.

Orang yang memanggil Akari itu memegang pundak berjam-jam Akari berada di tempat makam itu bersama-sama , akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Peti yang menjadi saksi bisu itu tak pernah membuka,tanda Nagisa tak akan hidup dan Udara yang menyaring kotoran air tangisan dari orang-orang,Dedaunan membuktikan banyak terakhir , dupa dari cendana yang berbau kematian itu redup.

''Akari-san..'' Yada memanggil Akari dengan wajah khawatir.

''Eh-?'' Jawaban terucap dari Akari

''Jangan bersedih begitu,kau harus memasang wajah senang agar Nagisa juga ikut senang.''

''Ti-tidak mungkin , Na-nagisa- nagisa-kun sudah tiada! Bagaimana dia , dia bisa-bisa melihatku?''

''Perantara cinta yang selalu erat,Akari-san.''

* * *

Wajah mereka yang selalu terpasang bahwa ada kematian terus berlanjut , mereka selalu berdoa untuk Nagisa , terutama Akari yang tak pernah lupa,walaupun pekerjaannya berat sekalipun ,dia terus saja melakukannya untuk Nagisa segera hidup kembali walapun itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

2 Tahun berlalu begitu saja,mereka sudah tak tangis menangis lagi,mereka menyimpan perasaan itu dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

''Akari-san,tolong lakukan step selanjutnya ya?'' Seorang Staff dari pekerjaan Akari memanggilnya dengan senyuman.

''Tentu saja.''

 _Nagisa,aku akan selalu mengingatmu,karena kau yang menyelamatkanku juga,semoga Nagisa suka dengan senyumanku ini._ _ **Batin Akari**_

* * *

Ketika pekerjaan usai,ketika rasa lelah mereda,Akari bertemu teman lamanya.

''Karma-kun!'' Panggil Akari

''Oh- Kaya-ah Akari.'' Jawaban dari lelaki bersurai merah itu menyenangkan hati Akari.

''Bagaimana kabarmu?''

''Baik-baik saja,bagaimana denganmu?''

''Ehm.!.Bagaimana kabar Nagisa-kun ya?'' Akari menatap langit yang sudah tak hujan.

''Heehh..Pasti lagi ngebayangin Akari-chan kan?''

''Whaaa-'' Akari memerah wajahnya.

''Jika Nagisa sudah tiada,siapa yang mendampingi hidupmu?''

''A-aku tidak ingin , mencari pendamping baru untukku.''

''Kau bodoh!Kau tidak ingin punya buah hati?''

''Aku hanya ingin bersama Nagisa-kun.''

''Dengar, Nagisa-kun memang sudah tiada,aku yang akan berjalan ,karena 1 hari sebelum dia mati ..dia menitipkan sebuah pesan tentangmu.''

''Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak memberi tahukan ku dulu?!'' Akari tutup mulut.

''Gomen..Kita bicara di rumahku .. Dekat..''

* * *

Hentakan kaki mereka terasa hening karena suara dari mesin mobil yang nyaring terus menerus.

Pintu yang dibuka Karma tersebut, terdapat ruangan nan menuju ruang tamu dan berbicara seiring waktu.

''Soal pesan itu..Dia bilang bahwa .. **Karma,aku titipkan Akari padamu** . Seperti itu.''

''Bo-bohong!''

''Aku tidak bohong . AKari. Terbukti bahwa Nagisa sendiri yang menuliskan itu.''

''Jaa! Kenapa Karma-kun tidak kasih tau aku dari dulu!''

''Apa gunanya?Lagian di pesan itu tertulis juga bahwa harus dirahasiakan darimu,tapi lama-lama aku tidak dapat menahannya.''

Akari menunduk dengan kesal sambil menangis.

''Akari.'' Karma memegang kedua pundak milik AKari.

Karma merangkul Akari dengna bisikan kecil yang memikat sungguh hati Akari.

''Aku yang akan menggantikan Nagisa untukmu.''

''Ta-tapi..''

''Percayalah padaku,kau akan kujaga selalu.''

''Ta-tapi Karma-kun tidak cinta padaku kan?''

''Dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikan tingkahmu,aku suka saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri.''

''Hah-''

''Senyumanmu menggairahkan tubuhku,Perasaanmu menggerakkan hatiku,Aku ingin berada di dekatmu,seperti Nagisa.''

* * *

Tangan Akari berada di punggung Karma,tanda ia membalas pelukan dan ranngkulan Karma yang erat itu,Baju Karma terbasahi oleh tangisan Akari yang tak berujung .

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja,kata-kata yang dititipkan oleh Karma pada Akari akhirnya terbalas.

* * *

 **''Akari..Kau menerimaku kan..?''**

* * *

Kematian Nagisa : Dirahasiakan karena kejam sekali :v

Terima kasih menyediakan ff gak berguna ini , yang membuang waktu-waktu kalia,ditambah mbaca bonus dan pesan dariku ini , kalau gak mau buang-buang waktu jangan dilanjutkan,teima saran,review, dan semuanya, yang penting baik baik .. Diterima kritikan berserta jalan keluarnya .. Salam Terimakasih


End file.
